Mexico
by SheenaRamone
Summary: It's the Ramones first tour in Mexico and April accompanies Joey and the band for the first time. April sees what it is like to tour with the band and what it's like to be with Joey for 3 weeks. They experience their first fight over jealousy. Will they work it out or decide to split up? There is sexual content in this story, so be prepared.


**MEXICO**

April looked over at Joey and said, "Oh, you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?" Joey stretched out his arms and said, "How long was I asleep for?" April said, "Um, maybe an hour." She turned a page in her book. Joey said, "Holy shit, I must have been tired." April touched his hand and said, "I'm glad you're awake, now you can keep me company." She smiled at her boyfriend and he lovingly touched her cheek with his the back of his hand.

Joey was happy to have April by his side. He loved her so much and nothing meant more to him, than her. He couldn't imagine going to Mexico without his girlfriend by his side. He was glad Monte agreed to let the girls accompany them.

"Hey Joey!" called Johnny, from a few seats behind Joey. Joey ignored him. He didn't feel like talking to him.

Johnny repeated, "Jeez Joey, what are ya-deaf?!"

Joey turned to look at him and said, "What!?"

Johnny said, "What's the name of that asshole that came into CBGB a couple weeks ago asking if we had a manager?"

Joey said, "Bill Cline".

Johnny turned to Monte and said, "Yeah, the dude's name was Bill Cline." They continued their conversation. Joey noticed Linda sitting next to John, with a bored look on her face. She looked out the airplane window with a blank look on her face.

Joey turned back to April and said, "I'm gonna go ask the pilot how much longer before we land." He got up, but he had to bend down to walk because the airplane's ceiling was too low. April watched as her gangly boyfriend walked towards the front of the plane, into the cockpit.

April sighed and looked behind her to see what everyone else was doing. Marky and Marion were both asleep, next to each other. Dee and Vera were both reading books. Monte and Johnny were talking, while Linda sat in total silence. The roadies were not on the plane, as they were driving into Mexico with all of the band's equipment.

The cockpit door opened and Joey came out. He found his way back to April and said, "Only 2 more hours to go." He sat back down, buckled his seatbelt and put his arm around April. She cuddled up against him. He reached down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably. She returned his kiss and both of them started making out.

Joey whispered,"I can't wait to get you in that hotel room." April mumbled, "mmmhmm" and continued to kiss her sexy boyfriend. Joey said, "Wanna join the mile high club?" April looked at him like he was crazy and said, "What? Babe, no! With everyone around?" Joey shrugged and said, "They don't give a shit." April shook her head and said, "No way." Joey laughed and said , "Ok, but it could be fun." April laughed out loud at the thought.

Linda sat there listening to April and Joey whispering and laughing. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying, their laughter annoyed her. Why should they be having fun when she wasn't? Johnny had hardly said a word to her, as he was in deep conversation with Monte. She felt like a ghost, just being ignored like a fly on the wall. She sighed out loud.

The plane landed around 6pm Central Time. The pilot spoke on the overhead, "We've landed safely! We are in Mexico City, Mexico. Hey, Ho, Let's Go!" Marky clapped and said, "Woo, hoo! Mexico, here we come!"

Monte stood up first and said, "Ok, everyone out!"

Dee Dee and Vera got out first, Linda and Johnny followed, then Marky and Marion.

Monte said, "After you two." He got behind Joey and April.

Joey grabbed April's hand and led her out of the plane

.

As soon as they walked into the airport, a mass of screaming fans greeted them. Some had signs, some had records and posters. They chanted, "Hey Ho, Let's Go"! There were also TV news crews present. Reporters ready to pounce with their microphones in hand. The Ramones and their crew were being filmed.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Johnny.

Marky had his video camera going, as usual. He filmed the crowd.

Joey held April's hand tightly with his left hand and he waved at the crowd with his right hand.

Monte said, "Do you boys wanna stop and meet some fans? We got a bit of time."

Johnny said, "Not really."

Dee Dee piped up and said, "For fuck's sake Johnny, we probably should, for publicity."

Marky said, "Let's do it. We owe them that. What do ya think, Joey?"

Joey shrugged and said, "I ain't got a problem with it."

They all kept walking and paused when they got to the gate where the fans were waiting.

Monte said, "Ok, we'll wait for security to come over and then we'll meet fans for ten minutes-no longer than that. Got it?"

The Ramones all nodded in agreement.

Security made their way over to the Ramones. A team of about 15 uniformed men came with walkie talkies and weapons.

Marky kept filming with his camera. He said, "And these fine gentlemen are from Mexico's security team."

Johnny scolded Marky, "Why don't you put that camera down, for fuck's sake!"

Marky ignored Johnny and continued to film.

The security team let the band out into the area where the fans were waiting. The fans came rushing at them at full speed, including the TV reporters.

"Joey! I love you!" "Johnny, te adoro!" screamed the fans. They waved records, posters, t-shirts and other memorabilia in their faces.

April had never seen anything like this. It was like Beatlemania or something. She got pushed away from Joey by his female admirers. She was standing back, along with Vera.

Vera said, "This is a madhouse!"

April said, "I've never seen anything like it. They don't get treated like this in the United States!"

Joey signed a record for a fan and handed it back to him. Another one got shoved in his face. "Joey, please sign it 'To Diego' ", requested the fan. Joey signed it quickly and handed it back to him. He looked around for April, but didn't see her. It was almost impossible to find her in that huge crowd of fans.

A TV reporter stuck a microphone in Joey's face and asked him something in Spanish. Joey shook his head and said, "Sorry, I don't understand." He wished April was next to him, so she could translate. The reporter said, "My English is not good but Welcome to Mexico!" Joey smiled and said, "Thank you".

Security controlled the crowd and bit and told the fans to give the band more room.

"Un paso atraz por favor!" yelled a security team member.

Johnny signed a fan's guitar and said, "Nice meeting you." The fan smiled and said, "Gracias! Ramones para siempre!"

Linda managed to stay by Johnny's side. She had a bored look on her face, as usual.

Monte said, "Ok, we gotta go!

Security told everyone to get back and let the Ramones find their way.

Joey looked around for his girlfriend but didn't see her. He asked Monte, "Have you seen April?"

Monte said, "She was with Vera, the last I saw her."

They looked around and eventually found the girls. April ran over to Joey and said, "There's my superstar."

Joey put his arms around her. He said, "A reporter was trying to talk to me in Spanish back there, I was wishing you were next to me to translate."

April said, "Sorry, but all your fans wouldn't let me near you. They sure are vicious here!"

Joey said, "Yeah, I know."

The band walked over to the transportation area, with security in tow. The found the van they were taking to the hotel and all piled in.

As they took their seats, a herd of fans came running towards the van.

"Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Dee Dee.

They fans kept pounding on the windows and blocking the van.

The driver couldn't go anywhere. He turned back to look at the band helplessly. He said with his Mexican accent, "Sorry. Cannot go anywhere, may be a few minutes."

The security was handling the situation as best as they could. They kept telling fans to back away from the van. The security team doubled in quantity. Now there were at least 30 out there.

Joey spotted a news van and reporters amongst the crowd. He shook his head. He held April's hand as they sat next to each other.

Linda sighed out loud and said, "Oh my God, how much longer will we have to sit here?"

Johnny said, "Complaining won't do any good."

Joey let out a smirk. Johnny heard him and said, " Ya got something to say Joey?"

Joey said, "Not to you."

Johnny glared at him but said nothing.

Monte said, "Ok, we are on our way! Looks like security got clearance."

The driver drove the band to their hotel. They were staying at the Hotel Nikko. It was one of Mexico City's finest hotels.

When the van arrived at the hotel, there were fans waiting outside. The van went around back, to a gated entrance, where no people were allowed. The driver got out and opened the door for them. The band got out of the van and made their way into the hotel.

They were welcomed by the hotel's general manager. "Hola Ramones! Bienvenidos al Hotel Nikko."

April whispered to Joey, "He is welcoming us to his hotel."

Joey winked at April and said, "Good thing my girl knows Spanish."

Monte went over to talk to the general manager while everyone else waited. There were fans trying to get into the hotel, but security was pretty tight, and they weren't letting anyone in, unless they were hotel guests.

Monte finally said, "Ok, everyone. I've got your room keys. I take it you all can find your own rooms!" He distributed keys to every couple.

Johnny looked at the key in his hand and said, "Linda and I are in room 25. Who's in room 26?"

Joey looked at his key and said, "Fuck."

Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Well hopefully you two won't disturb Linda and I."

This time April spoke up. She had about all she could take of Johnny's mouth.

"Oh, I'm sure we _WILL_ be disturbing you because you know, Joey and I, we aren't quiet, if you know what I mean."

Linda smirked and said, "Like we needed to know that bit of information."

April looked at her and said, " Whether you needed to know it or not, you know it NOW." She winked at Linda.

Marky spoke up and said, "Alright, Marion and I are in room 24 so we are on the other side of you and I should let you know, that we are loud too."

Marion hit Marky on the arm and said, "Marky, shut up!"

Everyone headed to the elevator.

"Thank god there are 2 elevators," said Joey. He didn't like overcrowded elevators.

As the elevator doors opened, he and April got in, as did Dee Dee, Vera and Monte.

Linda, Johnny, Marky and Marion took the other elevator.

"So we're going up 20 floors", said Dee Dee.

Vera said, "It'll take a couple of minutes to get there."

Joey, who was standing behind April and had his arms around her, whispered in her ear, "Less than five minutes before I have you on that bed."

April blushed, and hoped that nobody heard him.

Monte looked over at them and said, "What are you whispering about, Joey?"

Joey blushed and shook his head. "Nothin'", he mumbled.

He couldn't wait to get his girlfriend alone. Joey had a super high sex drive. When he was with Linda, she complained about it, but April was the opposite. She was his match, and he loved it.

The elevator doors opened and everyone got out. They all went to find their rooms.

Turns out Johnny and the others were already there. Their elevator had gotten there quicker.

Joey opened the hotel door and slammed it shut. He made sure to lock it.

April went over to the window and looked out of it. Even though they were on the 20th floor, she could see fans swarming around down below. They looked like little ants.

She soon felt Joey's arms around her waist and his lips on her neck. It drove her crazy when he nibbled on her neck, with his juicy full lips. She felt her knees getting weak.

She turned around to face Joey. They both made out and Joey picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her on the bed gently. He threw his leather jacket on the floor and took his white Keds off. He joined April on the bed. He hovered over her and kissed her some more. He felt himself getting hard and turned on.

April said, "I'm ready when you are."

Joey helped April remove her clothes and she helped him remove his.

Soon they were making love and were in total ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made love to her missionary style. She tugged on his hair like she always did. She thought he looked so damn hot, his messy hair in her face as he fucked her.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. KNOCK, KNOCK!

Joey paused and said, "Ya gotta be shittin' me." He yelled "Go away!"

The voice behind the door said, "Do you want your luggage or not?"

April sat up and said, "Babe, you better get that. We need our luggage." The roadies had brought the band's luggage in the big bus, along with the band's equipment.

Joey looked defeated. He shook his head and said, "Fuck!" and got up. He put his jeans back on. He called out to the person behind the door, "Just a minute!"

He looked at April to make sure she was covered and she was. She laid in bed with the covers around her.

Joey opened the door and one of his roadies was standing there with 3 suitcases-one was Joey's and 2 were April's. The roadie, whose name is Mike, said, "Took ya long enough to open the fucking door. Now I can see why!" Mike was a short guy with side burns, and he wore a baseball cap. He saw Joey didn't have a shirt on and his hair was messy. He peeked around Joey and noticed April on the bed. Mike said, "Ya dirty devil!" He grinned at Joey.

Joey was in no mood for jokes. He said, "Well, bring the luggage in, will ya? I ain't got all day."

He opened the door wide and as Mike brought the luggage in, he noticed Linda walking down the hallway. Linda spotted Joey and stared for a second. Joey caught her looking and stepped inside his hotel room. He didn't want anything to do with her, not even eye contact.

Mike wheeled the cart into the hotel room and said "Hello Miss" to April, who was hiding under the blankets. April said hi. Mike placed the suitcases on the floor.

An impatient Joey said, "That's good, leave them there. Here." He pulled a $20 bill from his pants and handed it to Mike. Mike looked appreciative and said, "Man, you tip better than Johnny. He only gave me a $5 bill".

Joey crossed his arms and said, "That's cause Johnny's a cheap bastard." Mike laughed at Joey's comment and said, "Ya got that right, buddy!"

Joey walked over to the door and opened it. He said, "Sorry to kick ya outta here man, but we were in the middle of something, ya know?"

Mike winked at Joey and said, "I know. You Ramones have ALL the luck! See ya later."

Joey closed the door behind him and locked it. He looked over at April, who was still under the blankets, naked.

He walked over to her and slipped under the blankets, next to her. Joey said, "Let's get back to business." April said, "Why don't we just lay here and cuddle." Joey put his arm around her and she laid her head on his bare chest.

Joey said, "Well you know what cuddling leads to." April said, "We should stay in bed all night."

Joey said, "How about we have a sex marathon?"

April said, "You'd love that, wouldn't you, Joey Ramone?"

Joey shrugged and said, "I can't help it that I have a high sex drive. Does it bother you?"

April said, "What? No. Have I ever complained about too much sex?"

Joey looked at her and said, "No, that's one of the MANY reasons I love you."

He pulled April on top of him and she sat on his soft belly. He thought she looked like an exotic goddess, sitting on top of him, nude. Her black hair flowed onto her shoulders and her tan skin looked gold, with the sun coming in from the windows. He felt himself getting hard. It didn't take much for him to get hard, as April turned him on so much.

Joey put his hands on her tiny waist and said, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

April blushed and said, "Thank you." She reached down and removed Joey's rose colored glasses from his face. She stared into his eyes and said, "I love your eyes. They drive me crazy. Me vuelven loca".

Joey blushed and said, "Uh, I never had a chick tell me I had nice eyes, especially in Spanish." His brown eyes looked into hers.

April said, "And I'm the only girl that gets to see you without glasses, right?"

Joey said, "Of course, baby."

April reached down and gave Joey a kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and soon they were both making out, as April straddled Joey.

Two minutes into it, there was another knock on the door.

April said, "Oh my God, not again!" She got off Joey, and he got up from the bed. He looked pissed off. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "This is bullshit, man" April said, "Get the door, babe. I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom." She took her small suitcase with her into the bathroom.

Joey, who was still without a shirt on, answered the door.

Standing there, was Linda. She looked Joey over and it didn't take long for her to figure out what he and April had been up to.

Joey said, "What? What the hell do ya want?" He looked at her and thought to himself, _what the hell did I ever see in HER?_

Linda said, "God! Why do ya gotta be so mean? Monte sent me up here to let you know that we're all having dinner together at 7 downstairs, in the hotel restaurant."

Joey said, "Uh, ok. Bye!" He slammed the door shut in Linda's face.

April came out of the bathroom wearing a summer dress. She had freshened up a bit and touched up her make-up.

She saw Joey standing by the door with his arms crossed. She said, "Who was it?"

Joey said, "It was just Linda."

April raised her eyebrows and said, "What do you mean it was ' _just Linda_ '? What did she want?"

Joey reached down to pick up his t-shirt from the floor. He put it on and said, "Uh, she was letting us know that dinner is at 7 and we'll be eating downstairs."

April said, "Oh really? How nice of her to deliver that message. I'm sure Johnny had no clue she came knocking on your door."

Joey shrugged and said, "Who knows where he was at."

April said, "She's dumb."

Joey ran his fingers through his hair and said, "I know." He was getting a bit shaky and he realized that he had forgotten to take his OCD medication today. He went over to his suitcase and took out his medication. He said, "I can't believe I forgot to take my pill today."

April said, "Take it now, babe. I'll have to remind you to take it every day." She went to the mini fridge and took out a bottled water. She brought it over to Joey, who opened it and took his pill.

At 7:00pm sharp, everyone was seated at the hotel restaurant awaiting their dinner.

Joey and April had ordered a plate of tacos to share. They were drinking sangria, as they waited for their food.

Monte took a sip of his sangria and said, "So tonight will be a relaxing evening for you guys. Tomorrow is when the work starts. We've got band rehearsal at noon sharp, then the first show is at 9pm sharp."

Marky said, "How many shows are we playing here in Mexico City?"

Monte said, "You've got 3 consecutive shows here. Mexico City is huge, lots of people here that wanna see you guys."

Johnny said, "I can't wait to play that huge stage tomorrow night. Wish Arturo was here, too."

Arturo, their graphic designer and friend, had been sick with the flu, so he couldn't travel. He was going to wait until he felt better, then he was going to join the Ramones on tour.

Dee Dee said, "Me too. It ain't the same without Artie!"

Joey said, "It'll probably take him a week to feel better."

Monte said, "The local news is going to show footage of our arrival at the airport today. So make sure to check it out tonight."

Dee Dee said, "What channel?"

Monte said, "Not sure, buddy. But I know the news starts at 9:00pm. I am pretty sure there were at least 3 different TV stations there, so they'll be showing it on different channels."

Johnny said, "Too bad none of us will be able to understand it."

Joey piped up and said, "I will, cause I've got my Spanish speaking girl who'll translate." He looked at April and winked at her.

Linda shot April a look of jealousy. Joey caught it. He loved it. _Good, you SHOULD be jealous of her_ , he thought.

The waiters brought their food. There were 3 waiters in total. Their plates were placed in front of them.

Marky said, "Gracias!"

The waiter said, "De nada. Mucho gusto."

Everyone ate their dinner and chatted as they ate.

It was 9:00pm and Linda was massaging Johnny's back. He moaned at how good it felt. "Oh that feels so good!" Linda had been rubbing his back for about ten minutes and her hands were getting tired.

She said, "I need a break." Johnny sighed and said, "Really? You just started!"

Linda said," Well my hands are getting sore."

Johnny sat up and said, "The news is going to start now. Let's turn the TV on."

Joey and April had the TV on in their room. They had been cuddling on the bed, watching a movie dubbed in English. When the movie was over, the news started. The female news anchor started out with, " **Buenas noches a todos. Vamos a abrir este segmento de las noticias con la llegada del grupo punk- Los Ramones. Los Ramones vienen de Nueva York y van a tocar tres shows en Mexico."** The news showed the band walking around at the airport and fans mobbing them.

April said, "She said that the Ramones came in from New York to play 3 shows in Mexico CIty."

Joey said, "Look baby, there you are."

April put her hands on her face and said, "Oh god, I look fat on TV."

Joey said, "Bullshit."

The TV showed Johnny waving at the camera and Joey signing fans' memorabilia. The song Blitzkrieg Bop was playing in the background.

The camera zeroed in on a shot of Linda, who had a scowl on her face.

April said, "Oh my God!" she laughed so hard. Joey laughed, shook his head and said, "Leave it to _her_."

Johnny looked at Linda and said, "I can't believe you were frowning like that. Looking all miserable and shit."

Linda said, "I was tired, that's all."

Johnny shook his head and said, "You know how many women would KILL to be at my side? And there you are looking like you don't wanna be there."

Linda said, "I said I was tired! And if you don't want me by your side, then just say so!"

Johnny said, "Calm down. Jesus!"

Johnny got up, put his leather jacket on and said, "I'm gonna go walk around for a bit."

Linda said,"Do you want me to go with you?"

Johnny said, "Nah, I just need to stretch my legs. I won't be long."

He stepped out of the hotel room and closed the door behind him.

Linda sat on the bed, dumbfounded. What the hell is the matter with him? Leaving her alone like that? She laid on the bed and thought about what a dummy she had been, to let go of Joey. Joey never treated her the way Johnny does. When she was with Joey, he adored her. He told her he loved her every second of the day. At the time, she thought it was annoying and that he was needy, but she would do anything to have that all back. However, it was too late. She had lost Joey forever, as he was all in love with April. _Perfect little April._ She was younger than Linda, 6 inches taller, tan, bi-lingual, a hairstylist/make-up artist, and to make matters worse, she looked like a model right out of Sports Illustrated's SwimSuit issue. Linda couldn't compete with her. She cried into her pillow.

April watched Joey sleep. After watching the news, he had fallen asleep. April thought he looked like an angel, sleeping. He fell asleep with his glasses on, but she didn't want to remove them because she didn't want to wake him up.

She decided to take the hotel key and take a walk around the hotel. With Joey asleep, April was bored out of her mind. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked to the nearest elevator.

She pushed the down button and waited patiently for the elevator doors to open.

As she waited, she heard a baby crying in a room nearby.

The elevator doors opened and April got in. She looked to her right and saw Johnny standing there, alone. April glanced at him but didn't say anything.

Johnny felt a bit uncomfortable because he had never had a decent conversation with April. He had never been nice to her, because she was Joey's girlfriend. Johnny wasn't a people person, so he had no idea how interact with most people.

Johnny glanced at the top of the elevator and saw they were on the 18 floor, going down.

He put his hands in his leather jacket pocket and said, "So, uh, where are ya headed to?"

April looked shocked that he even spoke to her. The guy had never been nice to her. He always ignored her. She said, "Downstairs. And you?"

Johnny said, "Same. I was bored."

April raised her eyebrows and said, "Why isn't Linda with you?"

Johnny shook his head and said, "I actually needed to get away from her for a bit. And Joey?"

April said, "He's sleeping. Poor guy was so tired after dinner."

The elevator reached the 1st floor and both got out. April started walking towards the bar and Johnny caught up with her. He said, "Uh, mind if I join ya for a drink? You speak Spanish, right? Maybe you can translate for me."

April shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." She kept walking until they reached the bar. She ordered herself a martini and Johnny ordered a beer.

They both sat at the bar counter, not saying much to each other. April felt really awkward because she didn't really know Johnny and he was always nasty with Joey.

Johnny broke the ice. He said, "Listen, uh...you probably think I'm an asshole, but whatever is going on with Joey and I, has nothing to do with you."

April said, "I know, it has to do with Linda. Sounds like she came in between you guys and that's a real damn shame."

Johnny took a sip of his beer and said, "I love Linda but she drives me crazy sometimes, with her whining."

April said, "That's what Joey says about her. She's the type of person that is never happy."

Johnny nodded in agreement. He said, "That's her. Why can't she be more like you?" Johnny quickly added, "What I mean is, you and Joey are always laughing. Everytime I see you with him, you look happy. Linda ain't like that. She wasn't like that when she was with Joey and she's not like that with me, either." He looked at April and he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman. He always wondered what she saw in Joey. Joey was tall, skinny, gangly, weird, annoying, a pain in the ass.

April said, "Forgive me for saying so, but it sounds like her motives for being with you and for being with Joey were not about love. Because when a woman truly loves a man, others see it. You said you notice how happy I am around Joey…. Joey is my happiness….when I'm near him, I can't help but smile and be in a good mood. She should be acting the same with you."

Johnny said, "I guess. I'm gonna have to have a talk with her and see if we should even stay together."

Johnny said, "Uh, so I know it's none of my business, but what exactly do you see in Joey? Surely you can get better."

April was offended by that question. She glared at him and said, "You know, I could ask you the same about Linda. What do you see in _her_?!"

Johnny laughed and said, "Ok, you answer my question and I'll answer yours."

That was the first time April ever saw Johnny laugh. She had to admit he had a nice smile. It was just too bad that he hardly ever smiled.

April said, "Joey is the sweetest guy I have ever dated. He treats me like a queen. He's so loving. I also happen to think he is gorgeous, you know, I like them tall and skinny. I think he's so sexy and talented. He's my Mr. Perfect."

Johnny nodded and said, "Okay, fair enough."

April said, "Your turn. Tell me why you love Linda"

Johnny sighed and said, "See, it's like this. I never meant to fall for her, but I did and she did with me. I like how strong she is, as a person. Women are usually afraid of me, she wasn't. I can tell you aren't, either. I thought she was cute when I first saw her and I could tell she needed a strong man. Joey wasn't her type."

April said, "You mean she isn't Joey's type! I'm a strong minded woman as well, but I have no problem with Joey. I'm also not selfish or looking for what I can get out of a man. She didn't really love him, that's the bottom line."

Johnny shrugged and said, "She says she loved him at first, but when she met me, she fell hard."

April rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever". She was tempted to tell Johnny that Linda came knocking on her and Joey's hotel room door earlier that day, but she didn't. She decided she didn't want to start any drama. She had a feeling drama was going to start itself while on this trip to Mexico.

April said, "If Linda gets in my face about anything, I'm gonna let her have it."

Johnny said, "And that's your right. I can tell you are a tough one. If someone got in MY face about anything, I'd let them have it, too."

April wanted to bring up the physical fight he and Joey had, where Joey kicked his ass, but she thought it was better to keep her mouth shut.

Johnny told the bartender to bring them another drink. He paid for both drinks.

April looked at her watch and said, "Wow, we've been down here an hour already."

Johnny smirked and said, "I'm sure Linda's gonna bitch up a storm once I get back upstairs. See what I gotta deal with? At least Joey won't bitch to you."

Joey woke up from his nap and looked around the room. No sign of April. He sat up and looked at the clock on the night stand. It read 11:00pm. _Where could she be,_ he thought. He didn't like this one bit.

He put on his shoes and leather jacket and headed out the hotel room door.

Johnny and April were laughing at something Johnny said.

Joey spotted them at the bar, sitting next to each couldn't believe his eyes and he couldn't believe Johnny was laughing-the guy hardly ever laughs or smiles. Now there he was laughing his ass off, and with _HIS_ girlfriend. Joey felt himself turn red with rage and his heart started beating violently. He walked over to them and said, "April, what are ya doing?!" A few hotel guests turned and stared at them.

April looked at him and saw that his face was red in anger. She stood up and said, "Joey, calm down."

Joey ignored her and said, "What are you doing with this clown? I take a fucking nap and you come down here and have drinks together?" He felt like slugging Johnny, but he didn't want to make a scene. That's all the band needed in a foreign country.

April was speechless. She had never seen Joey get this upset before, nor has he ever spoken to her in that manner.

Johnny stood up and said, "It's not what you think, man! We didn't come here together, we just happened to run into each other."

Joey didn't want to hear it. He raised his hand and said, "John, why don't you go upstairs to Linda and stay away from my girlfriend!" He pulled April by the arm and said, "We're outta here." April had never been so embarrassed in her life. People turned to look at her and Joey.

April said, "Ow, you're hurting me!" Joey let her go and both of them walked away from Johnny, who stayed at the bar. April glared at Joey all the way to the elevator.

When they got in the elevator, April let Joey have it. "How dare you treat me like that in public! What's wrong with you, Joey?"

Joey crossed his arms and said, "Well, let's see...I wake up from a nap, my girlfriend is missing and I catch her having drinks with the dude I despise most on this Earth! Not Johnny, April. Anybody but Johnny! What were you guys laughing at anyway? Must have been something hilarious!"

April said, "We were just talking."

Joey said, "I don't want you talking to him. Ya hear me?"

April said, "Don't you forbid me to talk to anybody, Joey Ramone! Maybe you should change your name to Johnny! If you can't trust me, then we shouldn't be together!" April's eyes flared in anger.

The elevator door opened and both of them got out.

Joey pulled April aside and said, "Listen April, you know what Johnny and Linda did to me. Do you think I'm the bad person here? Can you blame me for not wanting the woman I love to be around someone that betrayed me? How would you feel if I was having drinks with Linda at the bar?"

April said, "That's different because you were in a relationship with her. Johnny and I are NOTHING to each other. He happened to be there, so we sat together. That's it."

Joey opened the door to their hotel room and they stepped inside. He was so angry, he slammed the door loudly, behind him.

April said, "Stop being so loud, you're gonna wake people up!"

She walked across the room and sat on a chair. She was so upset at what had happened, she felt like crying her eyes out, but she didn't dare. She was too stubborn to let Joey see her cry, especially over something that wasn't her fault.

Joey sat on the bed and shook his head. He put his elbows on his knees, lowered his head and put his hands over his head. This was his and April's first fight. He didn't like how he felt. Maybe he did over react, but he loved April so much, he couldn't stand the sight of her near Johnny. If it had been Marky, Dee Dee or anyone else, he wouldn't of cared. But not Johnny. Joey knew Johnny wasn't truly happy with Linda. He didn't trust him. He stole Joey's girlfriend once, who's to say it wouldn't happen again? But then, rational Joey took over. He thought, _no, April wouldn't do that to me_. April wasn't like Linda. She loved him with all her heart and he knew it. After all, she had put her plans on hold and came on tour with him. She didn't have to do that.

Joey raised his head and looked over at April, who was sitting across the room. She didn't want to be near him at the moment. He said, "Come here, baby."

April said, "No." She got off the chair and paced around.

Joey got up, went over to her and put his arms around her. She walked away from him.

April was stubborn as hell. Joey knew he would have to do some work to get her to forgive him.

Joey sighed and said, "Baby, please, I'm trying." He ran his hand through his hair.

April looked at her boyfriend, who was pleading with her. She loved him so. She said, "Joey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have realized that Johnny wasn't a good choice to have drinks with."

Joey put his hand on April's arm and wondered if she'd swat him away. He said, "Is it ok to touch you now?"

April nodded. Joey went on, "I'm sorry too. I know I over reacted but I felt this rage when I saw you with him. I hate that dude, HATE HIM! I know you would never hurt me and what you said is right. I have to trust you if we want our relationship to work. I don't wanna fight with you, baby. I hate it, ya know?"

April fell into Joey's arms and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you, April."

April said, "I love you too. I'm sorry I upset you, babe."

They both held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

When Johnny walked into his hotel room, Linda was in deep sleep. He quietly took his clothes off and crawled into bed. He sat there and re-played what had happened this evening. The last he saw of April was Joey dragging her by the arm. He laughed to himself. She was fighting Joey all the way to the elevator. She was a tough one and Joey had his hands full. He was actually surprised that Joey didn't beat the shit out of him, especially since Joey roughed him up at Arturo's that one time. Joey's grown balls, and Johnny knew it was because of April. He was glad that they got to talk for a bit. Just because he hated Joey, doesn't mean he had to hate his girlfriend. He found April to be cool , but he knew he'd have to continue to keep his distance from her and Joey. The thought of Joey's angry face made Johnny laugh out loud. He loved tormenting Joey in any possible way he could.

Linda heard Johnny laugh and turned to him and said, "Oh you're back huh? Did ya have a nice evening without me?"

Johnny said, "Go back to sleep, Linda." He put his arm around her. He loved her. He decided he was going to pay more attention to her. He knew he had been neglecting her and that their relationship needed work. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was noon on Saturday. The Ramones first show in Mexico was going to happen that evening. The band was at rehearsal at the venue they were going to play at.

Monte said, "The show sold out, as did the other 2. You guys are huge, here."

Joey said, "Neato." He picked up his mic stand and adjusted the microphone.

Johnny picked up his guitar and said, "Let's do Commando".

Dee Dee shouted out, "1,2,3,4!"

The band started jamming, while the roadies looked on.

Vera, April, Linda and Marion decided to go shopping together. They got the hotel driver to take them to a shopping mall in the area.

April avoided Linda as much as possible. She was friendlier with Marion and Vera.

Vera said, "Why don't we all go lingerie shopping and surprise our boys?"

Marion said, "Lingerie doesn't last long. It ends up coming off in less than five minutes."

Linda spoke up and said, "Johnny loves lingerie. I'd like to buy some new pieces."

April said, "Well, there's a Victoria's Secret around here. I read about it in the paper."

Marion said, "Oh that's right April, you understand Spanish. That's a plus!"

April said, "I'm not fluent, but I can get by."

April told the hotel driver, " **Perdon, usted puede llevarnos a la tienda Victoria Secret**?"

The driver nodded and said, " **Si, Si, yo se endonde esta. Ahorita las llevo**."

April said, "He said he knows where it is and he's taking us there."

Linda said, "Oh good! You'll come in handy, April. You can be our translator."

April didn't reply to her, she just half smiled. She didn't need Linda telling her ANYTHING.

The Ramones played their set of 20 songs. By the end of rehearsal, Joey's mouth was dry. He didn't want to wear out his voice, he needed to sound perfect tonight, at the show.

Monte said, "You guys sounded great!"

Dee Dee said, "Man, my hand's gonna fall off!"

Johnny smirked and said, "I play way faster than you do, and my hand feels fine. Quit being a pussy!"

Dee Dee lit a cigarette and mumbled, "Fuck off".

Joey said, "So can we take off, or what?"

Monte said, "Yeah. We're heading back to the hotel and we'll have to come back here tonight for the show."

The band all piled into the van and headed back to the hotel.

April and the girls were at Victoria's Secret picking out lingerie and stockings. April picked out a white lace teddy with matching white thigh high stockings. Joey's gonna love this, she thought.

She looked over at Linda, curious to see what she chose. She had a some black lace bras, some black panties and stockings.

Marion asked her, "Don't you want another color besides black?"

Linda said, "Johnny loves black." She looked over at April and said, "By the way, Joey loves red."

April said, "Actually, he likes white on me the best."

Vera snickered at April's response to Linda.

After everyone paid for their purchases, they went to a shoe store because Linda wanted to buy a new pair of high heels. April thought about buying herself some white ones she could wear along with the white lingerie she bought.

Back at the hotel, the Ramones were informed their girlfriends had gone shopping on their own.

Johnny said, "Leave it to Linda to go spend my money!"

Joey said, "It's good that they all went out. Better than sitting here bored off their asses waiting on us."

Marky said, "Yeah. Marion loves to shop!"

Dee Dee said, "As long as they get back before show time!" He walked away and made his way back to his hotel room.

Joey said, "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. Call my room if any of you need anything." He walked away to find an elevator.

Just as he was walking, 3 female fans approached him. " **Mira! Es Joey Ramone! Me voy a murir**!" One of the girls said, "We love you Joey!"

Joey smiled and said, "Gracias". He didn't know a lick of Spanish, but he knew how to say thank you.. He made a mental note to have April teach him some other Spanish words.

Another girl said, "We are going to your show tonight." Joey said, "That's great!"

The first girl said to her friend, " **Preguntale si es verdad si su novia es Mexicana!** "

The 2nd girl said, "Joey, is it true that your girlfriend is Mexican?"

Joey didn't like discussing his personal life with fans, but he managed to say, "Yeah, and she has relatives here in Mexico. And our graphic artist Arturo, is Mexican too"

He added, "Sorry girls, I gotta go. But I'll see you tonight at the show."

The girls looked disappointed that he was leaving, but Joey pointed down the hall and said, "Why don't you go meet Marky, Dee Dee and Johnny?" The girls shouted out in surprise and ran down the hall to meet the other Ramones.

Joey shut the door to his hotel room and plopped down on the bed. He missed April, but he was sure she was having a good time, shopping with the girls. He wondered if April had kicked Linda's ass yet. For some reason, he saw that coming sometime in the future.

He turned the TV on and relaxed on the bed. His eyes felt heavy. He closed them for a second and ended up dozing off.

An hour later, he awoke to the sight of April next to him in bed. She had on the white lingerie that she had bought that afternoon. She looked amazing in her lace teddy, thigh high stockings and the white heels.

Joey couldn't believe his eyes. He said, "Holy smokes!" He got an instant hard on.

April got up and paced the room, so Joey could have a really good look at her. She gave him a seductive look and said, "Do you like what you see, Mr. Ramone?" She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Joey couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked like a goddess. Her curves rocked the lingerie.

Her long legs looked amazing in the stockings.

Joey, who was still sitting on the bed, said, "Like it? I fuckin' love it! My Goddess."

April walked over to him, and sat on his lap. She kissed Joey on the neck and whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

Joey felt himself growing weak. He had a raging hard on and couldn't take it anymore. He placed April on the bed and he got on top her her. He kissed her lips and made his way down to her neck. April moaned because she loved the feel of Joey's lips on her.

Joey kissed April's inner thighs and made his way down her legs. _What a perfect woman,_ he thought.

Joey said, "I love the lingerie, but it's gonna have to come off, baby. You can keep the stockings and heels on." He hovered over her and helped her remove the teddy. He kissed her chest, her breasts and her toned tummy.

He quickly removed his jeans and threw them on the floor. He entered April and both of them cried out in joy. Joey moved slowly in and out of her. April was in heaven. She looked into Joey's brown eyes and he looked into hers. She climaxed and let out a loud moan. Joey grinned at her then rolled her over on top of him. She sat on his cock. She rode him like a horse. Joey's hands ran down her thighs. He looked up at her and thought she looked so sexy, in her stockings and heels. He couldn't take it anymore. When he came, he was so loud, April was certain Johnny and Linda heard, in the room next door. _Good,_ she thought. Joey lay there out of breath. He pulled April close to him and said, "I fuckin' love you." April said, "Say ' **te amo** '". Joey said, " **Te Amo** ". April said, "You just told me you love me in Spanish."

Joey said, "Yeah, I need you to teach me more Spanish."

April laid back on the bed and said, "I'll teach you whatever you wanna know." Joey put his arms around her and said, "How do you say, you make me happy?"

April said, " **Me haces feliz**."

Joey tried to repeat it but it didn't come out right. April laughed and said, "Try it again."

Joey blushed and said, "No way. Not if your gonna laugh at me."

April said, "I promise I won't laugh."

Joey attempted to say it again but got it wrong again. April said, "Listen closely." She repeated it for him and he got it correct. "See babe? You did it", she said.

Joey said, "Oh, I uh, need you to teach me how to say, 'The Ramones love you all'. I wanna say that at the concert tonight."

April said, " **Los Ramones los quieren mucho** ".

Joey looked at her and said, "Say what?"

April repeated it for him. Joey kept messing it up. He got everything right except ' **quieren** '.

A frustrated Joey said, "Forget it, I can't say it."

April said, "Bullshit. Try it again."

Joey said, "No, I'm done."

April pushed him back on the bed, climbed on top of him and sat on his belly. She pinned his arms back so he couldn't move them. She said, "I'm not letting you free until you say it right."

Joey said, "Baby, if you think you're punishing me by sitting on me half naked, you're wrong. As a matter of fact, you're turning me on again." April was still wearing her stockings and heels, topless.

April rolled her eyes and said, "No, we don't have time for anymore sex. Now say " **quieren** " again."

Joey finally said it right. April had him repeat it a few more times to make sure he didn't forget how to say it.

Monte called each band member's room to remind them they had an hour to get ready before they leave for the concert.

He couldn't wait for Arturo to feel better so he could help him out with taking care of the band. It was a great deal of stress for Monte to watch over 4 grown men that acted like kids sometimes.

The Ramones first show in Mexico was a sell out. The band and the girls traveled to the show in a limo.

The girls decided to dress up for the event and surprise the guys. They all wore evening gowns and looked stunning, even Linda. April had done Vera's hair and make-up. She looked really glam.

Johnny looked over at Linda and he had to admit that his girlfriend looked fantastic. He held her hand in the limo.

Monte said, "You girls are too pretty for these guys. Everyone'll be like, what the fuck are those gorgeous women doing with The Ramones?"

April said, "Everyone NEEDS to know that we're with the Ramones." She held Joey's hand.

Marion said, "That's right! Everyone needs to know that we're their women and that we're gorgeous."

Dee Dee said, "The Ramones have prettier women than the Sex Pistols."

Johnny said, "Oh yeah. By FAR. Their women are fuckin' pigs. Especially Nancy." Johnny disliked Nancy Spungen. He thought she was a sleaze and had a big mouth.

Marky laughed out loud.

The limo pulled up to the venue. Of course, all the fans knew the Ramones were in that limo. There were thousands of people wearing RAMONES shirts, lined up outside. When they saw the limo, they went crazy. Security was trying to control the crowd.

The driver pulled around to the back of the venue. Security surrounded the limo and everyone got out. There were photographers snapping photos, but they were instructed to keep their distance.

The band walked into the venue and were escorted to the backstage area waiting room.

Joey led the way. He held onto April's hand tightly. Behind them followed Johnny, holding Linda's hand. The others trailed behind.

There were a lot of people in the backstage area. Lots of press people and radio personalities.

Monte approached some of the people and started talking to them.

A reporter approached Joey and said, "Hola Joey." Joey said, "Hola."

The reporter, who was female, asked him something in Spanish. Joey looked at April and told the reporter, "Uh, this is my girlfriend and translator, April Vargas." He put his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

April said, "Mucho gusto. Soy la novia de Joey y porque el no habla Espanol, yo voy a traducir."

The reporter said, "Ah, muy bien. Bienvenidos a Mexico. Quiero saber si los integrantes de Los Ramones fueron bien recibidos por nuestro pais."

April translated for Joey. She said, "She wants to know if the band was well received in Mexico."

Joey said, "Yes, we were welcomed with such love. We love our fans here in Mexico."

April translated and the reporter asked a couple more questions. Joey was glad that his girlfriend was there to help him out.

Monte walked up to Joey and said, "We gotta go." Joey told the reporter "Nice to meet you" and shook her hand. April gave her a quick hug and said goodbye. Joey grabbed April's hand and both of them made their way to where the other members of the band were.

Monte said, "You guys go on in about 10 minutes."

Johnny said, "Man, did you guys see how many people are out there? I peeked out into the audience."

Joey took a deep breath and said, "Holy fuck! April, I forgot how to say what you taught me earlier."

Marky said, "Oh? Ya trying to speak Spanish, Joey?"

Joey said, "Just a small phrase..the Ramones love you."

April said, "Los Ramones los quieren."

Joey said, "Oh yeah. Los Ramones los quieren. Los Ramones los quieren".

Joey was nervous. He always got nervous playing huge crowds. They hadn't played that big of a crowd since the Toronto show, where they got booed off the stage. That's the night he met April.

He could hear the huge audience chanting, "Hey Ho, Let's Go!"

Marion said, "Where are we supposed to go when the band is playing?"

Monte said, "There is special VIP seating near the side of the stage. I'll be down there with you girls as well. As a matter of fact, we should probably go take our seats cause these boys are about to get on stage."

Joey looked at April. April smiled at him and said, "You're gonna do great, babe!" She gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "You know where I'll be." She winked at him. He said, "I love you, baby". She said, "I love you more."

Linda gave Johnny his kiss and said, "Good luck." Johnny said, "Hey Linda...I love you." She smiled at him and said, "I love you too." She was surprised that Johnny said that. Maybe Joey was rubbing off on Johnny?

Monte and the girls made their way to their seats. As they walked, photographers snapped photos and comments were made. Of course, April was the only one who understood the comments. One reporter wondered out loud if they were models. Another person stated that the Ramones had beautiful girlfriends. Someone else said they couldn't believe the Ramones were with such lovely women.

The lights went down and the crowded roared. The stage was dark until the announcer came out to introduce the band. He spoke in Spanish, of course. He said, "All the way from New York City, the one and only Ramones!"

Just then the lights went out again. When the lights came back on again, the Ramones were already in their designated places on stage. The crowed roared once again.

April thought she was going to go deaf.

The band went into Blitzkrieg Bop. They sounded phenomenal. Loud and crisp.

April watched her boyfriend as he owned the microphone. He was so damn sexy, she thought.

The way he moved, the way he sang. He looked like a god, on stage. So tall and handsome-he owned the stage. Of course, every other girl was swooning over him, as well.

When the song was over, the crowed went crazy. Joey addressed the crowd.

"Muchas gracias, Mexico. Los Ramones los quieren!"

The crowd went wild. They were so loud, April thought her ear drums were going to burst.

April couldn't believe it. Joey pronounced everything right and he threw in the 'muchas gracias Mexico' bit on his own. She didn't even teach him that. He didn't even sound like a gringo when he said it, he pronounced Mexico the way the Mexicans pronounce it. She was so proud of him.

Monte looked over at April and winked at her. Even Linda smiled at April. _Wow, that's a shock,_ thought April.

The Ramones went into "Suzy is Headbanger" next. Then it was "Shock Treatment".

As Joey was onstage singing, his nervousness went away. He gave it his all and his vocals actually sounded good tonight. As he sang, he looked at the immense crowd and realized that those people were special. They loved the Ramones and were there for THEM. This is why he did what he did. He loved giving them the gift of music, and seeing their happy faces.

He looked over at the VIP section and glanced at April. She was watching him with such love in her eyes. He was so happy that she was there.

When Joey was through singing, he addressed the crowd again. This time in English.

"You guys are great! We're happy to be here tonight with you all. How many of you guys are coming to all 3 of our shows here in Mexico City?" The crowd roared. Joey continued, "You know, you guys are like family and….we're a happy family!"

The band went into "We're A Happy Family". Before the song started, Johnny and Dee Dee took off their jackets and threw them on the stage. They always took their jackets off in unison, when playing live. Joey never took his leather jacket off when on stage. His jacket was his comfort zone. No matter how hot he got, that jacket stayed on.

The Ramones played their 20 song setlist plus a couple of encore songs. At the very end of the show, someone brought out the Mexican flag and Joey held it up. He said,"Viva Mexico! Muchas gracias!" The crowd went insane. The lights went out and the Ramones walked off stage.

The roadies handed each band member a towel to dry off.

April walked right over to Joey and said, "You were fantastic, babe! I'm so proud of you." She gave him a kiss.

Joey said, "What'd ya think of my Spanish?"

April said,"Oh my god, where did you learn that? I didn't teach you all that!"

Joey said, "I have my ways." He dried his neck the towel. He was pouring in sweat, as were all the guys.

Linda handed Johnny a bottle of cold water and he swigged it. He said, "How'd we sound?"

Linda said, "Incredible!"

The Ramones had a line of people that were waiting to talk to them. People came up to them and shook their hands and congratulated them.

April's feet were killing her. High heels do a number on a woman's feet. She decided to give Joey his space with the media and went to sit with the other girls in a room with a sofa, drinks and food.

There were about 20 people in that room, drinking, eating, doing cocaine, snorting whatever, making out.

April sat next to Vera and said, "My feet are killing me." Vera said, "Mine too. But damn, we look good!" She sipped on a can of Tab.

Marion sat with them. She said, "Where's Linda?"

Vera said,"Probably by Johnny. You know he doesn't like it when she leaves his side."

Marion rolled her eyes and said, "Oh brother. So true."

Joey was the Ramone getting the most attention, as usual. He had a crowd of at least 15 people around him, wanting to ask him questions. He looked around for April, but he didn't know where she walked off to. He felt like she was her security blanket because he didn't understand some of the questions he was being asked. Even though the people were speaking English, they had heavy accents that he couldn't always make out. He was starting to feel stupid because he kept asking them to repeat things.

April and Vera were in the bathroom fixing themselves up. They've never had their picture taken so much in their life. It comes with being with a member of the band.

As they exited the bathroom and walked down the hall, they were approached by 2 men. They claimed they were from a magazine called "Mujer", which means "Woman" in Spanish. They asked the girls if they were models and if they were interested in modeling. April told them no. One of the men kept insisting that that they should give it a try. Vera said, "We said no." They started to walk away but each men grabbed the girls by the arm. He said, "You aren't going anywhere until I can talk to you girls into it."

April was pissed. She said, "Don't touch me!"

Just then, she spotted Joey walking towards her with Monte. Joey said, "Ok guys, get away from the girls." He towered over both men, so they backed off immediately.

One of the guys said, "Sorry man, we didn't know they were with you."

Monte said, "Yeah, yeah, bullshit," waving his arm at them.

Joey went over to April, put his arm around her and walked off with her. Monte put his arm around Vera to take her over to Dee Dee.

As they walked, Joey scolded April and said, "What did I tell you about walking around on your own at a place like this?"

April said, "But babe, I wasn't on my own, Vera was with me."

Joey said, "You chicks can't walk around any venues without security or a roadie from our team. There are too many fucked up people in these types of places. Women have gotten raped backstage, ya know."

April said, " I can protect myself, babe. You know I'm a tough cookie."

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "April, don't argue with me." He knew April was tough, but she was no strength for a man.

They walked over to a room with a couch and Joey pulled April onto his lap. She leaned up against him and put her head on his chest, "I'm tired, babe."

Joey kissed the top of her head and said, "I know baby. We'll be outta here soon. I'm done talkin' to people for now. I told Monte to tell people to leave me alone. They can talk to Johnny, Marky or Dee Dee."

There were 3 security guys standing in front of Joey and April. Nobody was allowed to get near them.

Dee Dee and Johnny were talking to the press. Of course, Linda was right by Johnny's side.

Marky and Marion were sitting together on another couch in the room.

April was exhausted. Now she knew what Joey and the rest of the band went through. They had had an hour and a half of band rehearsal, then they played a 2 hour show, then dealt with press. It was a lot. April admired her boyfriend for dealing with all of it. It wasn't an easy life.

She laid her head against Joey's chest and just watched everyone. Joey had his head back and his eyes closed. He was exhausted.

It took them another hour to leave the venue.

As they headed back to the hotel, Monte said, "Well guys, you were a success your first night in Mexico! 

Johnny said, "And we get to do it all over again tomorrow!"

Marky said, "Joey, you did awesome with the Spanish, man."

Joey looked at his girlfriend and said, "April's a good teacher." She smiled at him.

Vera, who was snuggling against Dee Dee, said, "April does you a lot of good."

Joey put his arm around his girlfriend and said, "I couldn't live without her."

Linda rolled her eyes. Joey never had said the same about _HER._ She couldn't help but get a bit jealous, even though she had Johnny.

Just then, Johnny whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Linda looked surprised. Those words were music to her ears. She had noticed that Johnny had been acting sweet lately and she had no clue why. Little did she know that his talk with April was the reason. Of course, Johnny wasn't planning on telling Linda that he and April had shared drinks the night prior. Linda would have a fit, just like Joey did.

As soon as they got back to the hotel, Joey and April showered together, then got ready for bed. Joey didn't have the energy to shower, but April made him. "You were sweating buckets, baby. You gotta shower."

After they showered, they finally went to bed.

Joey put his arms around his girlfriend and held her. April could feel Joey's cock against her ass. Normally he got really horny, spooning with her, but even he was too tired for sex that evening.

April said, "I can't believe we're not having sex." She wasn't disappointed, it was just an usual occurrence because Joey ALWAYS wanted sex, especially before bed.

Joey said, "Trust me, we'll make up for it tomorrow, starting in the morning."

April said, "I love you, Joey".

Joey said, "I love you more, April." He kissed her bare shoulder.

They both fell asleep within seconds.

The Ramones played their next to 2 shows in Mexico City with great success. The fans were sad to see them go. The band had received a ton of press and that was great for their career.

They continued onto other cities in Mexico and during their final week there, they ended up in Acapulco for a few days to relax on the beach. The boys deserved it. They had been selling out shows in Mexico. Their next show was in Monterrey, which was just below Texas. After that, they were going to head back home to New York.

Joey and April were in the hotel room getting ready to lay out by the pool. April had put on one of the bikinis' Joey had bought for her. April looked amazing, of course. _She had the curves that Linda lacked_ , Joey thought. He had never seen a woman look as amazing as April did. She had curves in all the right places.

Joey put on his yellow swimming trunks and waited for April as she got a tote bag together with sun tan lotion, sunglasses and some other things.

April said, "I'm ready." She walked over to Joey and they both left their hotel suite to walk to the pool together. They walked hand in hand.

As they got there, they saw that Linda and Johnny were already there. Nobody else was around, though.

Joey said to April, "Let's sit on the other side of the pool, so we ain't near them."

As they walked past, Linda caught Johnny checking April out in her bikini. His face looked like a damn dog in heat. She angrily said, "If you want her so bad, go steal her from Joey."

Johnny looked embarrassed. He blushed and said, "Sorry, I was just looking."

Linda said, "If you're trying to make me feel like shit, it worked. I can't compete with April, I know. You don't have to throw it in my face, Johnny."

Johnny felt bad and said, "Linda, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. But there's nothing wrong with you. I love you."

Linda said, "April has it all...looks, brains,.." she almost said 'Joey', but stopped herself.

Johnny said, "She IS a beautiful girl, but so are you, Linda. You guys are just different." He reached over and grabbed Linda's hand. He said, "I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

Linda shrugged and said, "It's ok. You are a man, after all. I can't expect you NOT to notice a pretty girl walking in front of you in a bikini."

April said, "Joey babe, you need sunblock or you're gonna burn. You are really fair skinned."

Joey took the tote bag and grabbed the sunblock lotion. He handed it to April and applied it on him. As he lay down, she rubbed it on his back, arms, chest, stomach, legs.

Joey, of course, was getting turned on by her hands rubbing all over his body.

He whispered, "Shit, you're giving me a hard on."

April said, "Make it go down. Do I need to splash cold water on you?"

Joey said, "No".

He lay there with the feel of the sunshine on his body. He looked over at his girlfriend who was laying on her chair, looking like the goddess that she is. She had on her sunglasses and her hair was put in a pony tail.

Joey looked across to the other side of the pool and noticed Linda looking his way. He saw her get up and walk to the pool. She looked like a little 12 year old boy in her bikini, compared to April. Joey laughed to himself.

April noticed him laughing and said, "What's so funny?"

Joey said, "Nothin..hey uh, wanna get in the pool?"

April said, "Did your hard on go away?" She smiled at him.

Joey said, "Yeah." He got up from his hair and held his hand out. April grabbed it and they walked over to the pool together.

Joey got in and he helped April in. Joey loved the water and he was a great swimmer.

Linda stared at Joey and April from the other side of the pool. Johnny wouldn't get in the water with her. _He's so boring_ , she thought.

She sat at the edge of the pool and watched Joey splash water at April. April let out a shriek and Joey laughed. Joey put his arms around April and gave her a kiss.

Linda looked away. She thought she looked like a fool in the pool by herself, when there were other couples in the pool. She got out of the pool, went over to her lawn chair and grabbed her towel. Johnny had fallen asleep in his lawn chair.

Joey had April in his arms as he carried her in the water. He said, "You weigh nothing."

April had her arms around his neck. Just then Monte came over to them with a camera. He said, "Smile" and he snapped a picture of them.

April said, "Monte!"

Monte winked and said, "Great shot!" He walked away.

Just then Joey let go of April and she fell in the water. April shrieked and said, "Just wait, Joey Ramone."

Joey was standing there laughing. All of a sudden, April hopped on his back and covered his eyes.

Joey said, "April, I can't see."

April said, "I know. But you can't see without your glasses, anyway." His glasses were in her tote bag, by their chairs.

Joey said, "Ok, that's enough babe,"

April ignored him and kept his eyes covered. She covered his eyes with one hand and with the other arm, held onto his neck. She giggled. Joey was getting frustrated.

He said, "April…" April knew that voice and she took it as a warning. She figured she'd better stop.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I was just playing, babe."

Joey said, "It's cool, man. How about we take a rest?"

April said, "Did you just call me 'man'?"

Joey snickered and said, "Yeah, it just slipped out."

April laughed and said, "You're so silly. But you're mine." She held his hand as they both made their way out of the pool.

Vera and Dee Dee appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Joey and April.

Vera said, "Hi guys."

April and Joey said hi. Dee Dee had a bottle of whiskey with him. He handed it to Joey and said, "Wanna sip?"

Joey said, "Ok, just one sip." He took a swig and handed the bottle back to Dee Dee.

"That shit's strong as hell," said Joey.

Dee Dee said, "Well yeah, it's Jack, dude." Joey was more into beer than hard liquor. Now he felt he had a buzz going on, because of that swig. He didn't know how Dee Dee could swig on a whole bottle.

April said to Vera, "What are you and Joey gonna do after this?"

April shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I'm just glad the boys don't have a show for a few days."

Vera said, "I know! I can't wait to get back to New York." She laid back on the chair and took in some of the sun's rays.

Joey said to April, "Want me to get you something to drink?"

April said, "Sure, I could use a Diet Coke."

Joey smiled at her and said, "I'll be right back."

April smiled back at him. She watched him as he walked away.

She turned to Vera and said, "He's such a sweetheart."

Vera said, "I know he is. Joey's a good guy. And he's so in love with you! Everyone sees it."

April blushed and said, "I love him, too."

Vera whispered to April, "Just between you and me, I think Linda is jealous of you."

April said, "That's very obvious. But she's the one who messed up with Joey. She shouldn't have been such an uncaring bitch."

Vera said, "Oh, she treated him like shit. She was more of a mommy than his girlfriend."

April laughed and said, "How disturbing."

Joey walked over to the refreshment bar and ordered a Diet Coke for April. As he waited, he heard a voice behind him say, "Hi Joey." He turned around and saw Linda standing there. He was immediately annoyed. He ignored her. She said, "Why are you always shitty towards me?"

Joey said, "Listen Linda, I'm getting a drink for my girlfriend and going back to my chair. I don't wanna talk to you. You wanna hear Johnny bitch or what?"

Linda said, "Can't we just get along?"

Joey took the drink from the bartender and said, "It's best if we don't." He walked away from her and made his way back to April.

He placed the open can of Diet Coke in front of April and she said, "Thank you, babe."

Joey said, "Linda was at the bar."

April said, "Yuck."

Vera laughed out loud.

The Ramones played their last show in Monterrey, Mexico a few days later. After the show, Joey was scheduled to do an interview with a reporter. Joey didn't feel like doing it. He was sick of being the one picked to do the most interviews and speaking for the band. It used to be Johnny, but now, it was Joey. He just wanted to get back to the hotel, shower and relax with April.

He gulped the cold water in the bottle that April handed him. He said, "April, will you go to the interview with me? Please?"

April sighed and said, "Joey….they said the person interviewing you speaks good English. You don't need me."

Joey said, "It's not that, I just don't feel like going alone. I'm tired and don't even wanna do it, but Monte already told them I would."

April said, "Where is it supposed to take place?"

Joey said, "Here. In that other room." He pointed down the hallway to an empty room.

April said, "Are they going to film as well?"

Joey said, "I'm sure they are." He tossed the empty water bottle in the trash.

April said, "Oh sweet Jesus, if you want me to go with you, I will." She didn't really feel like being filmed, but if Joey wanted her with him, she'd do it. She had to accept the fact that her boyfriend was a rock star and with that came a certain lifestyle.

Monte came over and said, "Joey, the reporter is here. You're to meet her in the room down the hall."

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon babe." He put his arm around April and they both walked to the room to meet the reporter.

As they walked in, they saw a woman, most likely in her 50's, wearing a pant suit. She walked up to Joey and said, "Hello Joey, it's nice to meet you." She shook his hand. Her camera man was already filming away.

Joey said, "Uh, this is my girlfriend April Vargas. If you don't mind, she's going to accompany me."

The reporter said, "Not a problem. Hello April."

April flashed a sweet smile and said, "Hello, nice to meet you."

The reporter, whose name is Brenda, spoke good English. It wasn't perfect, but it was good.

They all sat down and Brenda started in with the questions.

Brenda: I hear that you've been selling out shows in Mexico. This was your last show in Mexico. Are you excited to be going back to New York?

Joey: We loved playing in Mexico. Our Mexican fans are fantastic, so loyal. But yeah, we've been here for 3 weeks and we miss our home.

Brenda: How are the Ramones different than other bands out there these days?

Joey: The Ramones are different in that we sound different than all the bands you hear on the radio. They don't play us on the radio because they think people won't like our sound. It's like they won't give us a chance, but who needs them? We play shows and we sell out. What more could we ask for?

Brenda nodded and turned to April.

Brenda: April, do you find it challenging dating the lead singer of the Ramones? If so, in what ways?

April turned to look at Joey and he winked at her. She didn't know that SHE was going to be interviewed, as well. Her heart started pounding. She had to remind herself that she was being filmed, so she had to act accordingly.

April: The only challenging thing about dating Joey is not being able to spend a lot of time together because we live in different cities at the moment, and I have a career I'm about to start and he's busy with the Ramones. We have to make time to be together.

Joey spoke up.

Joey:This is the first time April has come on the road with me and the most time she has spent with me.

Brenda: And how did you like touring with the Ramones, April?

April: I loved it. I saw how hard Joey and the other guys work. It's not easy being in a band. They have to practice a lot, play concerts, meet fans, meet reporters, do interviews..it's very exhausting. I respect and admire them so much.

Brenda: Joey, why do you think April is a good match for you?

Joey looked at his girlfriend, who smiled at him.

Joey: I mean, uh, she's everything I've ever wanted in a girl. She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet. She puts up with me. I'm not an easy person to be with. Dating someone in a band requires as lot of patience and understanding and she totally gets that. I'm a lucky man.

April reached out and put her hand on Joey's. He interlaced his fingers with hers.

Brenda: April do you ever get jealous of the attention Joey receives from females?

April: Not really. I mean, I was one of his female fans at one time, still am. There are lots of girls out there who love him and want to be with him. I understand it and don't blame them. I trust him and I know that I have his heart.

Brenda: Joey, what is the first thing you are going to do when you get back to New York?

Joey: Sleep! Actually, we have a show at CBGB the day after we arrive, so we'll even be busy back home. Being in the Ramones, uh, is a full time job.

Brenda: Who writes the songs in the band?

Joey: Dee Dee and myself.

Brenda: What inspires you to write a good song?

Joey: Life, ya know? People. Events that happen in life. Experience.

Brenda: What is something you'd like to say to your fans in Monterrey, Mexico?

Joey: Mexico, it's been a blast! Los Ramones los quieren. Until next time!

He gave the thumbs up sign.

Brenda signaled for the cameraman to stop shooting.

She stood up and said, "Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me-both of you. Good luck to you both."

Joey shook her hand and April gave her a hug.

When they walked out of the room, Monte greeted them right away. He thanked Joey for doing the interview.

Joey said, "You owe me one, man. I'm exhausted." He put his arm around April and they made their way to the limo that was taking them back to the hotel. The rest of the band had already left for the hotel, after the show.

April and Joey lay in bed. They had gotten back to the hotel, showered and hopped in bed. Both of them were exhausted, especially Joey.

He wrapped his arms around April, who lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. He said to her, "You gave some good answers at that interview."

April said, "Oh gosh, I had no clue she was going to ask me questions! I mean, you're the rock star, not me."

Joey said, "I'm glad you were there." He kissed her on the forehead.

April said, "Tomorrow we go back home."

Joey said, "Yeah. You're staying with me tomorrow night, right?" He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to say goodbye to April, until they got a place together. He didn't like being away from her, but he knew it wouldn't be for much longer.

April said, "Yeah, I'm staying with you until Sunday. Then it's back to Manhattan." She sighed.

Joey said, "That'll suck, ya know?"

April said, "It'll be okay, babe. We'll be together again soon. I love you."

Joey said, "I love you too, baby." He closed his eyes and soon they were both sound asleep.


End file.
